The MVAHCS ACUP requests the purchase of a low temperature sterilization unit , the Getinge Sterizone VP4. The unit uses a combination of hydrogen peroxide vapor and ozone to sterilize equipment that either cannot withstand immersive liquid sterilants or the high heat and pressure of a traditional autoclave, or are not effectively sterilized by these methods. This particular unit is also the only one of its kind to have received FDA approval for sterilization of endoscopes, a product similar to the devices that require sterilization in the ACUP, such as implantable electronic transmitters, neural cannulae, or narrow gauge vascular constrictors made of plastic. Many research projects involving animals require the surgical implantation or use of such sensitive devices. Such projects within our program include: improving the brain/machine interface that could lead to artificial limbs; evaluating the effects of various therapies on hearts damaged by cardiovascular disease; uncovering the role of diet in neuronal inflammation and neurodegenerative disease; and evaluating the impact of various neurotransmitters on obesity and obesity-related disease.